Stubborn Love
by remitalia
Summary: Introducing a new character to the Emma Approved universe. This is definitely not canon and it's my first fic - so please be nice. Rated M for possible future chapters... right now it's K
1. Chapter 1

She stumbled in to their office one morning just before the Boxx opening (Boxx, with two x's… because they're fancy!) Harriet has scheduled her a brief morning meeting with Emma to suss out what she needed and how they might be of service to her. Emma, greeting her at the office door, noticed some interesting things about their new client. She did not seem the type of person who normally sought out the help of an event coordinator, though it looked like she could use a matchmaker… or a stylist. She walked in wearing a grey cardigan over a ratty old band t-shirt and snug pair of jeans with an old pair of beat up vans. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a pair of oversize glasses on (the ones that became tragically hip after somebody famous started wearing them… sigh, they look horrific on people). She had dark brown wavy hair and was almost as tall as Emma. She looked as though she was still in college, but too old to be an undergraduate still.

"What can I do for you, Ms….," Emma glanced down at the calendar on her phone, "Ms. Nolan." Emma was being much more abrupt than usual, mainly because the Boxx opening was putting a lot of pressure on her. She was also somewhat antsy because she wanted to make sure that Harriet and Frank Churchill saw as much of each other as possible. As she spoke to her new client, he was somewhere in the office and she needed to orchestrate more meetings between the two.

"Please, Ms. Woodhouse, call me Maeve," the new client spoke in a clear but husky voice, one that Emma knew probably drove men crazy.

"Ok, Maeve… but you must call me Emma. What can I do for you? Do you have an event? Because if you are here for matchmaking services, we aren't really in that business at the moment," Emma started to ramble.

"Oh, God… no, no matchmaking. I actually have an event that I thought you might be interested in helping me with," Maeve hesitated… "actually, maybe I can just put in on myself. I can see you are busy here and I know that you are putting on the opening of a new restaurant soon…"

"You know about that?" Emma was pleased that word was getting around about their planning the opening of such an important event.

"I follow you on Twitter… and your secretary told me when I was begging her for a meeting," Maeve explained.

Emma could see that the woman needed help… in a lot of different areas, but she was extremely busy at that point. However, something about the woman peaked her interest. She could not help but asking:

"What is the event? Let me hear about it and then I'll let you know that what we can and can't do."

"We are holding an international conference on human trafficking at the university in two months. Scholars and politicians from all over the world will be there, I need help planning it.. I am only a graduate student and I am one of only three people working to put it together! It's not my first conference, but it's my largest and it's too big for our common venue – the Law Colleges amphitheater… there's too many people coming… we don't even have hotel accommodations for our speakers yet, I don't know where to book them on our budget… I still have all of my rewrites to finish on my thesis…" The more Maeve talked, the more she started to break down. Emma could feel the shift, from confident (albeit poorly dressed) scholar to bundle of nerves. She couldn't take it.

"We'll take the job!"

"Emma!" Alex Knightley had on his not-happy-face and had paired it with his you-are-in-way-over-your-head voice, "please tell me you did not JUST add ANOTHER event to our already over flowing plate!"

Maeve had excused herself to go to the bathroom, Alex was standing in the doorway, mouth open, ready to lecture when Emma responded

"Alex, I had to help… it was a good cause! We can really help people!"

"Emma, it's not all about helping everybody ALL the time…" He was getting flustered.

"What was I supposed to do? Turn down our first opportunity to do a pro bono charity event!?" Emma asked calmly, all the while staring at her phone – trying not meet Alex's eye. He moved over and sat next to her on the bench in front of the camera.

"PRO BONO!? You mean we aren't even getting paid for that!?" Alex was irate, "Emma… people depend on you to make decisions. I depend on you to make decisions that are good for this company…" He buried his face in his hands, dramatically.

"Hey… Alex," Emma patted his back, "it's for a human trafficking conference… we are really going to be helping people. Well, I mean we are going to make the conference run smooth so the people that help people don't have to worry about it."

Alex looked up. He realized that Emma had such a good heart when it came to these things and even though he felt overwhelmed, he trusted her.

"Ok, just… make sure our paying clients get their stuff handled first."

"Well, ok… Mr. Bossy!" Alex got up to go, but Emma stopped him, "don't you want to know about our new client?" Emma, cheerful as always, wanted to share the new development. He sat back down.

"Her name is Maeve Nolan…"

"Interesting name," Alex interrupted.

"Shhhhh… I'm doing my spiel!" She started over, "Her name is Maeve Nolan. She is twenty-five and is doing a combination history and juris doctorate program at the university."

"Wow! Seriously? That's insane," Alex interrupted again.

"I know, right? Brains, but no sense of style! Anyway, she is in charge of planning this whole event and she knows almost nothing about it… poor girl, I just had to help!"

"Am I interrupting? Should I come back?" Maeve stood at the door, awkwardly leaning over the door jamb.

"NO!" Emma practically shouted, "let me introduce you to the business side of the operation… this is Alex Knightley, he does our books."

"Oh, I passed you in the hall – were you brought in to tell me that the pro bono plan is a no go?" Maeve abruptly asked. Remembering herself she quickly apologized, "I'm sorry… I am too candid sometimes for my own good. I spend too much time with books. I come in here asking for favors and then treat you that way, I'm sorry." She reached over to shake Alex's hand. Emma, for her part, loved Maeve's abruptness and awkwardness – she was sensing a new pet project.

"I… er, I – no, I am just here to learn about what it is you need from us…" Alex trailed off, still shaking Maeve's hand.

"Alex, let go of her hand" Emma whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Oh! Yeah, well… I should go. Maeve, I'm sure I'll see you around!" Alex was beet red as he left. Emma wondered what his issue was.

"Your boyfriend is very kind, although not very articulate – it's good you two can work together. Two halves of the same coin – the creative one and the business one!" Maeve said brightly.

"Oh! No! Maeve, Alex is very much like a brother to me. We work well together, but we are not TOGETHER together, if that makes sense?" Emma was quick to dispel any rumors among clients that she and Alex were more than business partners. It smacked of ethical issues and made her seem unprofessional.

"Really? I can't see how he'd do any better than you, Emma," Maeve enthused.

"I have no doubt that Mr. Knightley will one day find the perfect woman," Emma said emphatically, "but that woman is most definitely not me."

Emma paused and had she not glanced over at her new client at that moment, she would have missed the quick, shy smile that spread over Maeve's face as she looked down at her hands. For some reason, Emma did not care to know the reason, that smile made a knot in the pit of her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was overwhelmed. Even though the human trafficking conference did not have to be dealt with until after the Boxx opening, she couldn't help but divert some of her attention and mind power to it. That was how Emma worked, and it usually worked very well for her. Right now, however, it was supremely frustrating for her to be juggling so much at once. It seemed like nothing got her full attention – they might have to bring on a temp to complete all of the work. Of course, if she wasn't so keen on keeping tabs on the development of Harriet and Frank's relationship, she could probably get more done, but how could she help herself! Frank seemed to be hanging around the office more and more, Emma couldn't help but be a little giddy on Harriet's behalf. Finally, a man worth Harriet's time and attention – unlike Senator Scumbag. As it still caused her such chagrin to think of what had happened, she banished it from her mind and went to get some coffee from the office kitchen.

As she passed Alex's office, she heard the unexpected sound of laughing. Intrigued, she poked her head in the office. Maeve Nolan was speaking, excitedly and emphatically about something, while Alex smiled at her over the top of his coffee mug. Emma was confused.

"Oh! Hi, Maeve – what are you doing here today? I thought we agreed to meet after the Boxx opening? What are you doing in her with Alex?" Emma asked, looking back and forth between them. When she saw the slight blush on Alex's face (not enough for just anybody to notice, but she, being his lifelong friend, definitely noticed) she smiled largely at Alex.

"Emma! Good to see you! Alex called and wanted to know if I would like to go over the budget concerns with him. See if there was any way we can maximize our budget for the conference. He also had a great idea of turning the conference into a human trafficking awareness event. So it isn't just for scholars and policy makers. That way we can reach a wider audience… isn't that a great idea?" Maeve was clearly excited about all of this.

"REALLY?" Emma's eyes expressed her disbelief as she looked at Alex, who was turning more and more red by the second, "well, by all means, keep brainstorming you two! Can't wait to hear what turns up. Alex, when Maeve leaves can I have you look over some numbers? In my office?"

"Do you need me now?" Alex looked confused.

"No, finish your meeting – I just need you for some boring stuff," Emma waved him to sit back down, "I think this is much more important right now," she smiled and winked. Emma continued on the kitchen, smiling to herself. Alex had a crush and she was going to rib him for it!

After she got her coffee, she passed back by Alex's office quickly and glanced in. Maeve looked better dressed than she had when she visited before. A boat neck sweater showed off her nice clavicles and clung to her better than the t-shirt, showing curves that men must be interested in. The top was a lovely green that showed off her clear pale skin and set off her dark wavy hair and green eyes, even behind those yucky hipster glasses. As Emma passed, she saw Maeve touch Alex's arm and then throw her head back to laugh. She was very expressive, but, Emma thought, Alex was never that funny.

Back in her office, Emma became absorbed into the Boxx opening. So absorbed that when Alex knocked gentle on her door before walking in, she jumped.

"Are you ok?" He asked smiling, "Where are these "numbers" I need to look at?" He looked skeptical and he had every right to… there were no numbers.

"Sit," Emma commanded and he sat next to her on the bench, "so… would you like to tell me what is going on?"

"With… what?" Alex pretended to be confused.

"With MAEVE!" Emma practically shouted, "You have never had so much interest in a client before this?"

"I am trying to make things easier on you, Emma… you know, helping out, being a team player," Alex was carefully not meeting her eye.

"You like her, don't you?" Emma rested her hand on his arm. Alex looked down at her hand, swallowed, looked her in the eyes and said, "Yes, I do like her."

"Well, what are you being so coy about? She clearly likes you too!" Emma pasted her too bright smile on her face, "she seems smart and funny, she's really pretty too. What's not to like about her? Have you asked her out on a date?"

"Not yet," he sighed and shrugged. He looked up at Emma and some complicated emotion flittered across his face. He seemed to resolve something in his mind.

"You're right," he stated, "She's smart and very beautiful and so much fun to be around. I'm going to ask her out. Why wouldn't I?"

He looked at Emma challengingly, like he expected her to answer his last question.

"No reason not to, Alex!" Emma chirped, "No reason to waste your life living like a monk. You should invite her to the opening of Boxx! Really show her the best side of yourself!"

Alex looked dubiously at Emma, she was acting quite happy. A little too happy, but he wasn't about to look too closely into it. There was a small knock on the door, Maeve was standing in the doorway looking a little chagrined. Emma noticed that she had on a cute, high-waisted black skirt to accompany her green top. The girl might not need so much help in the clothing department as she originally thought, Emma mused silently. Alex jumped up and smiled warmly at Maeve.

"Maeve, what can we do for you?" Emma was the first to speak.

"Sorry, Alex, I may have left my cell in your office – could we have a look," Maeve looked embarrassed, both at having interrupted and having left her cell phone.

"Yeah, sure!" Alex moved out of the office with her, his hand on the small of her back steering her into his office. As they moved into the office, Emma heard Alex clear his throat and begin to ask Maeve to the Boxx opening.

Emma was experiencing some unexpected complex emotions. She was so happy for Alex, that he finally found someone worthy of his attentions. She also did not like that he was asking Maeve out. She was far too protective of Mr. Knightley, she was afraid that he would get hurt. Who knew how stable Maeve was? Yes! That was it… these emotions weren't complex at all! She just wanted to protect those she loves. She was just protecting Alex, right?


End file.
